


【末日_丧尸】绝望的浪漫主义（赫海，源声，83）

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 源声 - Fandom, 澈特 - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Kudos: 1





	【末日_丧尸】绝望的浪漫主义（赫海，源声，83）

————————&————————

“现在是2119年12月12日，距离这座城市沦陷已经过去九天了。”

李东海在日记本上潦草的写着几个字，李赫宰就躺在一旁透着窗缝感受着微弱光线。

几天前，一场地震颠覆了宁静的海边小镇，地震引发了海啸，海兽凶猛的吞没着小镇上的居民，然而真正的悲剧却不仅仅是这一场海啸。

海啸过后，被海水浸染过的居民发生了异变，他们开始失去理智，失去痛觉，原始的对幸存的人们进行着疯狂的狩猎，不到一夜，感染数量就超过了半数以上。

李赫宰发现变异人时，刚刚和李东海因为咖啡豆的烘焙程度吵完架，两个人分别坐在吧台和门口，互不搭理。

门口的风铃响了起来，李赫宰起身招呼客人，就看见“客人”猛地向他扑来，尖锐的獠牙上还带有上一个食物的肉渣，浓烈的血腥味让李赫宰觉得恶心，他用尽力气狠狠的踢开了变异人，变异人重重地砸在了门上，还没来得及起身就被他的同伴们当成了垫脚石，十几个变异人瞬间涌了进来，李赫宰被这样的场面吓得愣在了原地，眼看着最前面的变异人就要抓到他。千钧一发的时刻，一声枪响，变异人应声倒地，鲜血从头上的窟窿不断往外冒。

血的味道刺激了他的同伴们，变异人们的低吼声变得更加宏大，眼看着变异人的数量逐渐增加，李东海连忙拉着李赫宰钻进了储藏室。

“你傻了吗？你吓死我了！”进了储藏室李东海给了李赫宰一拳，李赫宰摸了摸嘴角的血，刚要骂人，抬头一看李东海泪流满面。

“我就是没反应过来，对不起。”李赫宰抱住了李东海，李东海靠在他的肩上，鼻涕眼泪尽数抹在了李赫宰的衣服上。

“呀，你又弄脏我衣服！”

“我洗的！”

“你……算了…”李赫宰也看过不少电影，刚才发愣只是因为没有反应过来，现在回过神来自然意识到了情况的严重性。

“赫宰…”

“嗯？”

“我刚才打死的那个人是我们的常客，他下周就要结婚了……”李东海也从刚才的混乱中清醒，这才意识到自己刚才亲手结束了一个人的生命。

“这不是你的错，他已经不是人了，你是为了保护我，没有人会怪你的。”李赫宰握着李东海的手，柔声安慰着。

“发生了什么？海啸不是过去了吗？他们怎么了？”

“不知道…我只知道我们很危险。”

李赫宰起身梳理了下储藏室的物品，大部分都是工具，仅有的食物和水最多也就撑三天，那第四天呢？万一没人来救他们呢？李赫宰不敢继续想，他望着李东海的突然后悔刚才和他吵架。

“东海。”

“怎么了？”

“对不起，我不该跟你吵的。”

“没事，朋友间吵吵架有什么大不了的，都这种情况了还说这个干嘛。”

朋友……李东海的话让他笑的有些苦涩，他们认识了十八年，李赫宰一半以上的人生都有李东海，他们一起上学一起开店，从未分开过。

李东海一直说，李赫宰是他最重要的朋友，是他最大的幸运。但是李赫宰却始终不想和他只做朋友。

李赫宰有个秘密，这个秘密他藏了十八年，他以为他要继续藏下去，但是现在看来，没有更多的时间可以让他藏了。

外面的光线逐渐微弱，李赫宰知道第十天就要来了，他们已经停电断水断粮六天，期间外面的低吼声减小时，李赫宰试图冲出去，但是一开门就是数不清的张牙舞爪。

李赫宰看着李东海用颤抖的手写着日记，朝他爬了过去，他将头靠在李东海的肩上，有气无力的声音缓缓的讲述着一个秘密“东海，你知道吗？我第一次见你就喜欢上你了，我当时就想这个小孩长的这么好看，但是却傻乎乎的，以后一定会被人欺负，我得好好保护他。这一保护就是十八年，未来我可能保护不了你了，你自己要照顾好自己，别那么容易信人。”

李赫宰的声音越来越小，李赫宰的眼眶通红，脱水导致他连眼泪都无法流下，他转过头握住李赫宰的手，额头贴在李赫宰的额头上，“你才是傻子，你怎么不早说，你知道我等你说这句话等了十八年了吗？你总跟人说是我朋友，我以为你就只把我当朋友，我喜欢你啊，一直喜欢你，你个傻子”

难以置信的神色一闪而过，李赫宰用尽最后的力气亲吻上了李东海，干燥的唇上满是裂口，两片唇相碰的瞬间引发了疼痛，但是他们依然甘之若饴。

“我本想陪你看你人生的每一个新年日出的。”

“傻子，你已经陪我看了我人生中最好的十八个新年日出了。”说完，李东海便搂住了李赫宰，两个人相互依偎，在狭小的空间内等侯命运的到来。

窗外黑夜已至，漆黑的夜晚看不到一丝的光亮，变异人流窜在这个城市的每一处，原本满是人的观光区内此刻一片狼藉，除了变异人就是满地的尸体，观光区内的一家酒吧里情况尤其恶劣。

墙面上干涸的血迹散发着腥臭味，十几个变异人仿佛走累了一样，一直坐在大厅里休息，等待下一次的狩猎。

金钟云靠在厨房的门上，听着外面杂乱的声音，厨房没有窗，所以他看不到外面的情况，手机又早就没电了，金钟云现在连时间都无法确定，唯一的一点优势就是他的酒吧有独立的电源，所以目前他还没有失去光，再加上厨房常备食材，所以食物暂时也还足够，但是，水却成为了目前最大的难题。

“你一个酒吧，为什么厨房里不存水？”崔始源翻遍了整个后厨，也没有找到半滴水。

“你也说了我这是酒吧，我备什么水啊！再说谁特么知道海边会停水啊！”金钟云本来就暴躁，崔始源跟他一吼，他的脾气瞬间就上来了，随手抄起一个碗就扔了过去，碗打在了墙上，碎片七零八落的撒了一地。

崔始源默默的拿起一旁的工具收拾了起来。

“都特么这个时候了你还有闲心打扫，大少爷就是不一样。”

“你能不能别总这么说话，都这个时候了我们还要吵架吗？十年了你不累吗？”

金钟云看着崔始源欲言又止，十年了，他们闹过吵过，动过手也分过手，但是最后却总是会复合，然后就是继续的吵闹。

十年前他们的恋情轰动全城，崔始源作为全城顶级赛车俱乐部的TOP1，公开在一场重要赛事的颁奖台上向金钟云示爱，当时的金钟云年少轻狂，意气风发，在崔始源告白后，立刻冲上台给了他一记法式湿吻，这一幕也被媒体拍了下来，着实引发了不小的轰动。

但是后来，时间让他们之间的距离越来越大，崔始源的奖杯越拿越多，金钟云却一次次在歌唱比赛中落选，最后崔始源成功签了全国最好的车队，而金钟云却放弃了音乐梦想，来到这个小镇开起了酒吧，而开酒吧的钱甚至都是崔始源出的。

金钟云想了想，似乎就是从这以后他们便开始了漫无边际的争吵。崔始源经常要出去比赛，一些莺莺燕燕也自然总是围在他身边，一开始金钟云是不在乎的，毕竟崔始源无论是外貌还是身家，都是一个傲人的存在，被人爱慕也是正常的。

但是，时间长了，金钟云内心的不安全感越发膨胀，他开始跟崔始源吵，从一开始的骂人，升级到最后的动手，他们第一次分手就是因为金钟云不小心打破了崔始源的头，不过后来提出复合的也还是崔始源。金钟云这才发现，似乎每一次分手，提出复合的都是崔始源。

“崔始源！”

“干嘛？”

“我问你件事。”

“什么事？”

“咱俩这么多年，分了这么多次手，你为什么每次都要复合啊，明明有几次提分手的都是你！”

“那是我想提的吗？你把我头打破了我第二天要比赛的，我生气啊，我就那么一说谁知道你当真了啊，你倒好，转身就走。”

“我也生气啊！那…那次呢？那次我没打你啊，不也是你提的吗？”

“哪次？”

“就是金希澈过生日那次。”

“啊…你还好意思说，你一个有主的，跟他一个已婚的跑岛上过生日，整整一晚上你都没接我电话，我当时就觉得这海都是绿的。换你你能忍吗？”

“那我不是没和他怎么着嘛！我俩那不是被困在岛上了吗？你倒好我一夜小岛惊魂还没回神，你上来就一句分手，我当时恨不得踢死你。”

“那我后来不也道歉了吗？你不还是踢我了吗？”崔始源委屈的语气让金钟云笑了出来，见他笑了崔始源也跟着笑了起来。

他走到金钟云身边坐了下来，金钟云将头靠在他的肩上，继续说道“你还没回答我问题呢，你为什么每次都要复合啊。”

“你明明知道答案的。”

“我想听你说。”

“我舍不得你啊，放在心尖上十多年的人，哪那么容易说放下就放下啊。”

“你说你喜欢我什么啊？我有什么好喜欢的，咱俩可太不配了。”

“不知道，就是喜欢你，你一笑我就觉得整个世界都亮了，你就是我世界里最亮的那颗星。你知道我为什么要开赛车吗？”

“不是因为喜欢吗？”

“这是一方面，主要是我想拿更多的奖金，等我有足够的钱了，我就可以给你成立一个工作室，你想做什么歌就做什么歌，不用迎合任何人，只做你最喜欢的，只做你自己。本来我想等到那一天正式向你求婚，但是现在……”

崔始源说着低下了头，金钟云伸手捏了捏崔始源，超负荷的锻炼让他越来越瘦削，常年来崔始源对金钟云的爱其实一直都在点滴中，但是金钟云却始终沉溺在自己巨大的自卑中无法逃脱，他只能用吵闹来引发崔始源的注意，好确认自己对崔始源的重要性。

但其实，金钟云对崔始源来说一直很重要，胜过一切。

“始源，对不起，这些年……真的对不起……”金钟云的眼泪应声而下，崔始源温柔的将他的泪水拭去，在他的眼角落下一吻。

“不用对不起，这些年我依然很幸福，有你在我就很幸福。”

“我应该对你好一点的，如果知道这辈子这么短，我一定不会跟你闹。”

“如果知道这辈子这么短，我应该更好好的爱你的。”

金钟云吻上了崔始源的唇，泪水混杂着津液，咸涩的感觉在唇间溢开，他们唇舌紧紧交缠，贪婪汲取着最后的温情。

“云云”

“嗯？”

“如果没有我，你也一定要好好的活。”

“你什么意思？”

“我们不能坐在这等死，我受过训练，体力比你好，我一个人拿着刀，可以撑一会的，车停在院子里，你上车赶紧跑，不要回头。”

“不行。”

“一个人死总比两个人强，再说我不一定会有事，你走了我可以再退回来，我在这等你救我。”

“你当我傻啊崔始源，你退的回来吗！”

“金钟云你就听我一次行不行！”

崔始源大声的吼了出来，金钟云睁大了眼睛死死的瞪着他。

“算我求你，听我一次，好吗？不试一下我们就真的一点希望都没有了，我不能看着我的星星就这么落下来。”

金钟云双眼通红，紧紧的咬着下唇，最后轻轻的点了点头，崔始源笑着揉了揉他的头发，“相信我。”

说完两个人便起了身，一人拿了一把刀，数着一二三打开了厨房厚重的门，开门的瞬间崔始源冲了出去，大厅内的几十个变异人瞬间朝他扑了上去，崔始源挥舞着刀连砍了几个变异人，金钟云趁着间隙超外面跑了出去，边跑边回头看崔始源的情况。

崔始源周围的变异人越来越多，金钟云的脚步也逐渐沉重了，他的身后几个变异人也逐渐跟了上去，崔始源看他慢了下来，对他大喊了一句“别回头！”

话音还没落，他就被几个变异人按到在地，崔始源倒下的瞬间金钟云立刻转身朝崔始源跑了回去，他发了疯一样砍伤了崔始源周围的变异人，将满目疮痍的崔始源扶了起来。

“我不是让你别回头吗…”崔始源浑身是血，眼神中的光芒越发的暗淡。

“我不走，你在哪我就在哪，我离不开你。”

“傻瓜。”崔始源想要抬手再揉一下金钟云的头发，但是最终也没有抬起。

金钟云扶着崔始源朝着外面厮杀，鲜血吸引了更多的变异人，没走几步，两个人就被一群变异人压在了身下。

黑夜里，几颗星挂在黑漆漆的天空中，用微弱的光芒点缀着一方天地。

金希澈透过窗看着外面无尽的黑夜，他和朴正洙困在家里快十天了，好在朴正洙平时有囤货的习惯，足以支撑他们短期内的粮水。

“我好像看到钟云了。”金希澈的家离金钟云的酒吧不算太远，所以依稀的看到了刚才的一幕，不过这种情况，即使他看见了也无能为力。

“哟，这个时候了还想着人家，你挺念情啊。”朴正洙一边摆弄着衣服一边嘲讽着金希澈。

两个人恋爱四年，结婚八年，早就丧失了热恋的激情，平稳的度过了七年之痒，平平淡淡的婚姻生活，没有太多的波澜，平日里也只是为一些鸡零狗碎的生活琐事而拌拌嘴，最严重的一次便是和金钟云的一夜未归。

不过后来解释清了，事情也就过去了，朴正洙虽然嘴上不饶人，但是心里却对金希澈十分信任，而金希澈也是自律的很，除了喝喝酒打打游戏，也就再没有什么让人头疼的毛病。

“你说我们还得等多久啊，我想打游戏了”金希澈躺在床上看着天花板跟朴正洙闲聊。

朴正洙放下手中的衣服，清点了下冰箱里还能吃的食物。

“三四天吧，如果在没人来救我们，咱俩就等着饿死渴死吧。”

“你说饿死会不会像动漫里那样，眼睛都突出来。”

“早就让你少看点动漫了，一把年纪了……”

“你又来了，你越来越能唠叨了，你以前多可爱，时不时的还撒个娇叫声希澈哥哥，你都多久没跟我撒娇了。”

“你比我小好吗？”

“你当年叫我希澈哥哥的时候怎么没想起自己比我大啊，再说了，才九天。你也就在没有我的世界上待了九天而已。”

金希澈说着说着莫名其妙的得意了起来，朴正洙见了无奈的笑了笑，他走过去，躺在了金希澈的身边，天花板上是两个人刚结婚的时候贴的贴纸。

朴正洙当时想贴一片星空，但是金希澈非要贴他喜欢的动漫角色，最后两个人友好协商，一人一半，最终导致了一半星空，一半明日香造型集，看起来十分的滑稽。

“好好的天花板都被你毁了。”

“你当时可不是这么说的，你当时还夸过她好看的，果然男人婚前一个样婚后一个样。”

“你就不是吗？结婚前你说你一周打一次游戏，每个月都陪我出去郊游爬山，结果呢？你就第一年端午节的时候陪我上山祭了个祖，成天下班就知道打游戏看电视，那破电视剧你都看了八百次了腻不腻。”

“不腻啊，我还能再看八百次。”

“那我呢？你对我腻不腻啊？”

“你我还能再看八千次！”

“那也没几年啊…”

“那八万次？八十万？八百万！”

“好了好了，你也就是这张嘴了。”

“这张嘴哪次不把你伺候的舒舒服服的。”

“呀！金希澈！”

金希澈连忙赔笑，一把将炸毛的朴正洙搂过来，两个人躺在床上看着天花板数着这些年的往事，桩桩件件，你以为忘记的事情，却始终都被铭记在心。

“正洙，如果有下辈子你想怎么过？”

“不知道，我从来没想过下辈子，我一直以为这辈子很长，我可以和你慢慢过，没想到它比我想的短多了。”

“那下辈子我们继续慢慢过好不好？”

“这辈子你还没被我唠叨够啊。”

“你也知道你自己唠叨啊。”

“金希澈！”

“好了好了，我错了，好不容易煽情一下。”

“你又不是什么煽情选手，走什么催泪路线。”

“那我是什么选手？”

“你？你就是一个十八禁！不对，十五禁！”

“既然如此…不如我们……干到世界末日吧！”

“我给你推出去你信不信？”朴正洙拍开金希澈不老实的手，瞪了他一眼。

“开玩笑嘛，我可不想变丧尸，太丑了。”

“我也不想。”

气氛瞬间低沉了起来，金希澈将朴正洙搂的更紧了些，转了个身，和他对视，

“如果有下辈子，我们养两个孩子吧，男孩叫金荞麦，女孩叫朴心空，然后我给荞麦买一片荞麦地，等他成年了，就让他用这片荞麦地赚钱养我们和他妹妹。”

“做你儿子怎么这么惨啊，年纪轻轻就要养家。”

“那没办法，谁让他爹我不舍得让他合法丈夫太累呢。”

“我不累，从来都没累过。”

“我知道，我都知道。”

金希澈摩挲着朴正洙的头发，起身从衣柜的顶端拿出了一把枪。

“这是之前东海让我帮他搞猎枪的时候，我顺便自己弄了一把，想着安宅防身，没想到真有用上的一天。”

“希澈……”

“你知道的，我这辈子最讨厌被人控制，被人选择，我想尽情的享受人生，吃喜欢的东西，玩喜欢的游戏，爱最爱的人，我不想失控。”

“我们还能撑一段时间。”

“没用的，你在机关内工作你最清楚什么是正确的决策，如果是你，你会选择去救无法确定的幸存者吗？你早就清楚我们根本等不到的，不是吗？”金希澈一语中的，朴正洙的确早就意识到根本不会有救援，对于无法确定幸存者的疫情重灾区，最好的办法就是将其毁灭，他早就知道，他只是不愿意面对。

“正洙，这是我最后一个请求，杀了我。”

“不行，我做不到。”

“我就知道，我自己又下不去手。”金希澈颓废的坐在地板上，枪被扔在了一旁，脸上的苦笑将他的脆弱淋漓展出，他撑不住了，死亡越来越近，屋外的血腥味也越来越浓。

朴正洙捡起枪坐在了金希澈的身边，他握住金希澈的手，与他十指紧扣。

“要死可以，我们一起。”金希澈惊讶的看着朴正洙，朴正洙的眼神坚定，没有半点的怀疑。

“你说你是怎么想的，你怎么这么幼稚，你死了我怎么办？我能活着出去吗？就算我能……以后呢？没有你我去唠叨谁，我都习惯了每天催你吃饭睡觉，习惯了给你搭衣服，习惯了在你喝醉的时候给你煮醒酒汤，习惯了陪你看那看了八百遍的电视剧，习惯了…爱你，你不在了我怎么办？”朴正洙说着眼泪缓缓地流了下来，金希澈捧着他的脸，亲吻着眼泪，从眼角、笔尖，再到嘴唇，每一个吻都尽显爱恋。

“正洙，你还记得我们的婚礼誓言吗？”

“记得。”

“我们再办一次婚礼吧，就在这。”

“好，听你的。”

金希澈握着朴正洙的手，他们十指紧扣，缓缓的吟诵着誓词，

“我金希澈”

“我朴正洙”

“今日愿意与你结为合法伴侣，从此陪你同舟共济，无论贫穷还是富贵，健康或者疾病，我都会永远爱你，伴你天长地久，直到永远。”

两人整齐的话音刚落，一声枪响就划破了黑夜，紧随着，又是一声枪鸣如期而至。

窗外，依然黑夜无边，小镇外的几百米有一群人在忙碌着，他们将这座小镇包围起来，探照灯不断朝着黑压压的海里照去，随着一个人的命令下落，一声巨响轰鸣，整个小镇瞬间化为乌有。

爆破的火光照亮了海边的黑夜，白昼如焚，唯有燃烧殆尽的灰烬，顺着漫长的夜空飘向黎明，最终以爱之名，拥吻黑夜尽头那永恒的黎明。

————全文完————


End file.
